


Family Milkshakes

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kitty Maid Cafe, Milkshakes, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Pike is unhappy with his life. He'd rather be a ninja rogue. But who is this mysterious stranger with the beautiful eyes?





	Family Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but the story wanted to be more. I'll add the chapters when I write more. Hopefully 3 chapters will satisfy it.

"Mrs. Nekoya, your son has been found pickpocketing. He's under house arrest until he's a legal adult."

Pike was handed over to his mother like he weighed nothing.

"I'm so sorry about him officer. We'll make sure he stays here and learns his lesson."

"I'll be sure to note that in my report. Off the record, could I order one of your milkshakes? I had to fight everyone to get one."

Pike groaned. He hated every second of this moment. He was trying to get away from those stupid milkshakes. There was nothing special about them.

His sister, Lydia, took him away to his room before the officer left. He was thankful their twin connection was so strong.

"Why did you try leaving again? You know Merabeth hate milking Kaltenecker."

"Sorry. ...How much did she cry?"

"More than she needed to. She didn't even make it outside this time."

They both chuckled. Merabeth thought she was taking away Kaltenecker winter food. No matter what anyone told her, she wouldn't let go of that silly thought.

"Anyway, you're dirty. You should clean yourself up before Mom and Dad get to you."

* * *

Pike woke up early the next day. One of the benefits to being the only guy was his own room.

As part of his house arrest, he got extra chores. But Pike thought his parents did this to get an extra hour of sleep. He started with milking Kaltenecker, the earlier he does this the long the milk has to be treated and chilled. Next were some dishes left for overnight soaking or weren't done. By the time dishes are done, it's time to wake the family.

Since he's the only one dressed, he has to help his youngest sister, Naira, get dressed. She followed him as he went back to the dining room. She helped Pike get the table cloths perfect and set the place mats.

"I think we're ready. Can I open the store today?"

"I think Dad has the key today. Maybe when you're older, yo--"

"Pike! Why aren't you in uniform? Get in the cute one I made for you!"

"But, Dad, I'm a butler! Not a maid!"

"We'll get more customers if you're a maid. Now put it on! I went through a lot of trouble to make it!"

Pike made something that sounded like a meep. He wasn't going to argue with his dad about this. He quickly made his way to the spare room that was converted into a changing room. At least the uniform was his favorite color.

About 4 hours into the shift, he was taking care of five tables. Everyone ordered more than they needed. Especially with the milkshakes. Pike would have to milk Kalteneck again. So he went into the kitchen.

" Hey, I think we're gonna run out of milk at this rate. Maybe I should get some more milk."

"They do seem more popular today. Put on a robe and be careful."

Piked nodded and went out. Kaltenecker was just munching on her grass.

"You're pretty lucky, girl. You have the simplest life. Not having to worry about your class." He started milking her. "My parents just can't accept that I'm not an NPC. I don't know what to do anymore."

Pike finished milking his second favorite girl. Before going back in, he thought he heard something over him. But it was just a bird, or something with feather wings.

"Pike! Where are you? We won't be able to treat it in time if you dawdle!"

"Keep your apron on. I'm comin'."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for Pike's sisters: Lydia-16 years and Pike's twin, Merabeth-10 years, Naira-7 years, Ofelia-14 years


End file.
